


Modern Day Johon*

by perignonpink



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Child Marriage, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perignonpink/pseuds/perignonpink
Summary: Family ties are meant to bind, but not so tight that there's no room to move.





	1. The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> *johon (child marriage)  
> This story is not rated, there will be no explicit content

In a field of orange cosmos they stood, side by side, about to start their lives together as one. Standing tall in his black tuxedo, under the watchful eye of his mother, his family, his friends, his bowed mouth set in a stoic line, he felt the tiny hand gently creep into his and give a squeeze. Lowering his gaze from the officiating executive he leaned faintly down, the youthful face of his espoused turned up to meet his eyes with a look of necessity. Ignoring his formal upbringing and the ceremonious setting that had befallen them he leaned in, those dainty fingers from the unoccupied hand now cupping around soft lips that whispered into his ear behind a curtain of human-made secrecy.

“... _Ahjussi_ , I have to tinkle...”

 

So this was how his life was going to go from now on.

 

Choi SeungHyun was an off-shoot of a wealthy family and, as such, his responsibilities lay not just in his own matters but in those of his blood. It was how he'd found himself in the situation he was now in, sitting with a more than childish pout on his face for the twenty-five year old man at a reception in celebration of what he'd just taken part in. His wedding day...it certainly didn't feel like it, not after having to interrupt the affair in order to take his bride-groom to the bathroom. A gay johon, only in 2009, and _only_ when the young Kang DaeSung's family owed his more than they could ever hope to pay off. Not in this lifetime, but certainly in _his_ was all SeungHyun could think as he watched the relatives of relatives and friends of the family all socializing around him. _He_ , however, was running around with the other children, dressed in his colorful kkachi durugami, his _husband_ , looking for compliments from the adults, candy from the elders. He was so carefree about this but for SeungHyun there was nothing to be smiling about. He was a married man from here on in, and it looked like there was nothing he could do about it.

 

“Ahjussi, look. I picked it from the field, isn't it pretty?” The lodge hall was laid out with a long table to accommodate all of their guests, every room booked for the ensuing party for the marriage of their first born son and waiters vying between the guests so that they might take their orders from the selection decided during the pre-ceremony discussion. SeungHyun hadn't had a hand in this, leaving it up to his more than willing cousins, mother, and aunts-and why was he _ahjussi_? He'd been trying to ignore the obvious, that he would be seated next to his new 'life-partner', the eight year old kneeling up on his chair in order to _actually_ be able to reach for his place setting, “It matches your tie.” He wasn't sure what he should be saying. There'd been no matchmaking, no _eui hon_ in order for him to familiarize himself with his new spouse, not that it would have helped with such a gap between them, and not one that only arose from age. As the boy's interest waned in the similarities between a flower and his westernized formal accessory, the wine steward approached to fill his awaiting glass, SeungHyun grateful for the fact that he wouldn't need to sit through this dry and the rim almost against his lips before his young husband spoke up again, “What's that taste like, ahjussi?” He hadn't noticed before the way the boy's eyes would watch him, looking up to him like a father seated before his son as he questioned his choice of drink. Was it _wrong_ of him to be indulging with a child sitting so close?, “...Can I try some?” He'd only wanted something to take the edge off, he hadn't thought that his little groom would want to emulate him simply by virtue of his being older.

“...Why don't we drink sujeonggwa instead.” It was the first words he'd spoken to him since they were wed, DaeSung's full lips curling up into a smile to the suggestion as SeungHyun mournfully replaced his untouched burgundy back to the white tablecloth and watched his better half settling the bright cosmo in against their touching name-cards. What a way to start their married life.

 


	2. The Morning After

It wasn't until they were alone that SeungHyun could see the impending problems of his new situation. His home was modern, designed for an adult and with an adult in mind when he'd hired someone to decorate for him, there was no consideration given towards a  _child_ .

“Ahjussi, can I have some milk?” He'd had to endure the drive home from his mother, never having learned himself and feeling decidedly infantile despite his current predicament.

“It's in the fridge...” He hesitated in having to engage the young boy, if he had his own way he would have preferred to ignore him completely but he was being given an expectant look in return to his own half-assured instructions. He'd forgotten, children didn't serve themselves, adults did that _for_ them, adults did _everything_ for them and SeungHyun was barely one himself so why was he having to do this _now_?, “...I'll get it.”

 

It was meant to be his honeymoon night, and already he'd had to find something a young boy could stand on in order to brush his teeth, get down the extra pillow from the closet, turn the thermostat up since DaeSung was too cold, and, now, he was left on one side of the bed, never his preference, as he listened to the soft murmurs of an eight year old bride-groom...his eight year old _husband_. Honeymoon his _foot_.

 

Mornings were usually where he thrived but SeungHyun just couldn't get himself into his usual spirit. Normally he would brew up a short black, the smooth scent of the espresso calming his senses after a restless night but one look at the machine had brought his arms up in internal frustration. The hiss of steam and coarse noise of the grinding beans would surely wake up his new roommate, and he would prefer to avoid _that_ for as long as he possibly could. So, instead, he was just sitting with his _own_ glass of milk, untouched. He'd poured it near in protest, as if to reclaim the carton as his own, but he had no taste for milk, not this early. It was why he'd never indulged himself in breakfast cereals, too much dairy and not enough substance, though he supposed he was meant to be past that at his age anyway. _Marrying_ age, as if that had mattered in DaeSung's case.

“Mh... _Ahjussi_...?” He'd had to bite back a grunt of annoyance, his eyes failing to show their own restraint and rolling slightly to the sound of the young boy's movement at the bottom half of his bedroom doorway. Yes, _his_ bedroom, as soon as he had the inclination SeungHyun was definitely going to convert his study into a second bedroom so he wouldn't have to deal with-why were his pants wet?, “...I had an _accident_...”

 

It had taken SeungHyun more than enough time to realize just what it was DaeSung was admitting to. The front of his pajamas were soaked through in a large patch and it should have dawned on him earlier that this might have been caused as a result to such unfamiliar surroundings, but who had been thinking of DaeSung's comfort?

“In my _bed_?” He hadn't noticed before that the young boy had tears in his eyes to waking up in this state, them beginning to fall now as SeungHyun sighed in annoyance, removing himself from his previously near-comfortable safe zone on his kitchen stool so he could push past the upset child in order to see the damage. If that was the state of his pajamas then how had his mattress fared?

“I-I'm sorry, Ahjussi-”

“Go get in the shower-and leave your clothes in the hamper...!” He wasn't meaning to be harsh but it wasn't as though he had a frame of reference of how to react, normally so cleanly himself, or at least willing to pick up what he'd dropped and give his housecleaner an easier time. He only had an hour or so before he was supposed to be at work and now _this_? As if he had needed any further signs that this marriage had been a curse for him.

 

He'd managed to strip the sheets with minimal contact to either his skin or the rest of the room, due in part to having worn his dishwashing gloves and found some of the cleaners dustbags in order to place it somewhere 'safe'. He would need to leave a note to explain the mark and hopefully gain a solution to its being there at _all_. He didn't want there to be any confusion as to the culprit in this situation, not ready for mortification on top of exasperation as a start to his new life, the only difference to before being a miniature, messy addition.

“Ahjussi?” Who _insisted_ to persist with the age-based addresses.

“ _Yes_ -o-oh...” He hadn't expected the boy to return _naked_. Averting his eyes somewhat, though not for lack of exposure seeing as his DaeSung was a part of his own gender, SeungHyun felt himself flaring slightly in embarrassment. Children did this, he'd omitted to remind himself of that too, they had very little shame despite him having it in abounds by this point in his life.

“...I can't find my uniform.”

“Eh?” What was he talking about? In contrast to his earlier slow reaction it caught up with SeungHyun rather quickly what DaeSung was referring to now.

 

_School_ .

 

He'd forgotten about this too. He had to go back to work and the real world, even after a  _marriage_ , so why shouldn't it be the same for his groom...But what school did he go to?

“I-it's not in my case and my grandma said she packed it...” Despite his excitement at the ceremony and reception, SeungHyun hadn't noticed the melancholy that had come over the boy as he'd had to say goodbye to his family, too busy sulking and wallowing in his own misfortune to see the heartbreak of a child who hadn't realized the implications any more than he had, “I wanna see my _grandma_...!” These weren't simple tears now, not just weeping to being inadvertently scolded or the worries of a child in normal surroundings. DaeSung was distraught, as eight year olds still could be in separation from their desire to seem more grown to their younger contemporaries. Distraught but he couldn't place _why_.

 


End file.
